


I keep on loving you

by WTF Agatofandom 2021 (agatofandom2020)



Category: Rock Music RPF, Агата Кристи | Agata Kristi (Band), Вадим Самойлов & СДК | Vadim Samoylov & SDK (Band), Глеб Самойлоff & The Matrixx | Gleb Samoyloff & The Matrixx (Band)
Genre: Cigarettes, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Paint Tool SAI, RPF, Romance, Sibling Incest, Smoking, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatofandom2020/pseuds/WTF%20Agatofandom%202021
Summary: i feel the lovingover and over again.without end.
Relationships: Vadim Samoylov/Gleb Samoylov
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	I keep on loving you




End file.
